


Noël Bleu

by emymmy



Series: Bleu Acier [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emymmy/pseuds/emymmy
Summary: Magnus et Alec se retrouvent ensemble pour la première fois depuis la blessure d’Alec et les garçons se réveillent le matin de Noël.Basiquement, des scènes mignonnes et du lemon ^^





	Noël Bleu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100666) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



Magnus Lightwood-Bane bâilla tout en s’affalant dans son lit, à côté de son mari endormi.

Avec un grognement rauque, Alec glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre son torse avec son bras non-endommagé.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Alec avait été poignardé dans le haut de l’épaule par un cinglé qui avait essayé de tuer Magnus. Il s’était mis entre Magnus et cet homme, Darian Averill, et avait pris le coup de couteau à la place de son mari. Magnus avait été nu et menotté à une canalisation à ce moment-là, donc il n’avait pas pu rejoindre son mari qui était allongé sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, proche de la mort.

Maintenant, Alec était en arrêt maladie et devait actuellement suivre une thérapie physique.

Magnus n’allait jamais l’admettre à Alec, mais il adorait avoir son mari à la maison et avec lui tout le temps.

Alec était un flic jusque dans son sang, et il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ce qu’il était, et Magnus ne lui demanderait pas.

C’était le soir du réveillon de Noël, enfin, le jour de Noël à l’heure à laquelle ils s’étaient couchés, et ils venaient juste de sortir les cadeaux du Père Noël. Magnus était _très_ excité à propos de ce Noël parce que Max, leur plus jeune fils, était assez grand pour comprendre qui était le Père Noël, et il était fasciné par le fait qu’il allait recevoir des cadeaux du père de Noël. Après avoir fini, Alec s’était affalé sur le lit pendant que Magnus prenait sa douche.

Maintenant, il était allongé contre son mari, le bras blessé d’Alec autour de sa taille, le pressant contre son large torse, respirant profondément et lentement, à moitié endormi.

« Tu sens bon, » dit Alec avec fatigue.

Magnus sourit. « Bien sûr. Je sens toujours bon.

\- Tu m’as manqué, dit Alec, un peu plus réveillé.

\- Je t’ai manqué ? Je n’étais pas si longtemps dans la douche.

\- Non, bébé. Tu m’as _manqué_. »

Magnus réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Oh ! s’exclama t-il. Je t’ai _manqué_ manqué.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu es blessé, dit Magnus.

\- Mon kinésithérapeute m’a dit que je pouvais reprendre une activité régulière tant que je ne me sers pas trop de mon bras. Elle m’a autorisé à reprendre le travail de bureau. Donc on peut se remettre à faire l’amour.

\- Chéri, tu pouvais à peine garder tes yeux ouverts il y a dix minutes.

\- Mais tu n’étais pas contre moi et nu il y a dix minutes, » répondit Alec, mordillant l’arrière du cou de Magnus. Magnus trembla lorsque la bouche d’Alec passa de son cou à sa gorge. Magnus se tourna sur son dos, laissant Alec l’embrasser alors qu’il excitait ses nerfs et le faisait trembler.

Magnus se pressa contre Alec, cherchant de la friction, une pression, _n’importe quoi_ après aussi longtemps sans son mari en lui, ou autour de lui. Le bras d’Alec retenait son corps au-dessus de celui de Magnus alors que son autre main glissait le long de l’estomac lisse de Magnus, ses doigts traçant les marques de ses muscles qui étaient juste en dessous de la peau.

« Tu as fait de l’exercice, dit Alec.

\- Et bien, j’avais un grand excès d’énergie après des semaines sans sexe. »

Alec ricana et continua à explorer tendrement le corps de Magnus.

Magnus toucha la mauvaise épaule d’Alec, ses doigts passant sur la cicatrice plissée due au couteau tranchant qui s’était planté là. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la peau, considérant tendrement la cicatrice comme une nouvelle partie du corps qu’il aimait tant. Magnus suivit le chemin de la cicatrice jusqu’à la clavicule d’Alec avec sa bouche. « Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, » chuchota-t-il.

Alec passa ses mains sur Magnus, frôlant ses hanches jusqu’à son érection, qui était plus chaude et plus lourde que ce qu’elle aurait dû, étant donné qu’Alec l’avait à peine touché.

« Est-ce que tu me veux à l’intérieur de toi ou est-ce que tu veux être en moi ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? » haleta Magnus, ne s’intéressant pas vraiment à qui était dans qui.

Alec embrassa la pomme d’Adam de Magnus et dit, « C’est plus simple pour moi de rester sur mon dos pendant que tu me prends. J’ai pensé à t’avoir en moi depuis un petit moment. La façon dont tu sens quand tu es en moi me manque tellement. Comme la première fois qu’on a fait l’amour. Tu t’en souviens ? »

Magnus gémit. Comment pouvait-il oublier la façon dont il s’était senti la première fois qu’il avait été avec Alec ?

« Oui, haleta Magnus. Oui. Laisse-moi te prendre. »

Alec sourit contre la gorge de Magnus et poussa les draps hors de son chemin pour qu’il puisse se coucher sur son dos. Il enleva doucement son boxer et s’allongea. Magnus s’avança vers lui et déposa des baisers langoureux sur son torse, tirant sur ses tétons avec sa bouche chaude, mouillée. Il passa sa main sur l’érection d’Alec, qui se tenait droite, chaude et fière.

« Tu es tellement magnifique, » dit Magnus avec révérence.

Alec tendit une bouteille de lubrifiant à Magnus. Avec gratitude, Magnus prit la bouteille et en versa un peu sur ses doigts. Doucement, Magnus pressa son doigt d’honneur dans Alec, caressant la surface intérieure lisse. Alec gémit et jeta sa tête en arrière.

Magnus embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes et regarda son détective s’abandonner à tout ce qu’il voulait. Alec se cambra contre la main de Magnus, en demandant plus.

Magnus ajouta d’abord un second, puis un troisième doigt pour aider à étirer Alec après aussi longtemps, l’aidant à se préparer pour l’érection invasive de Magnus.

« Maintenant, bébé. S’il te plaît, Mags, » supplia Alec.

Magnus souleva son corps au-dessus de celui d’Alec, plaçant ses genoux entre les cuisses écartées d’Alec, les poussant encore plus.

Alec était enflé et prêt pour Magnus. Ajoutant un peu de lubrifiant sur son érection, Magnus sortit ses doigts du corps d’Alec et s’aligna sur son tunnel. Il s’enfonça profondément, jusqu’à qu’il se soit entièrement engouffré dans Alec.

Alors que la chaleur d’Alec l’entourait, Magnus enfonça son visage contre la gorge d’Alec. « Oh, mon Ange. »

Alec glissa son bon bras autour des épaules de Magnus et tint son mari contre son torse, embrassant le côté de sa gorge. « Tu es tellement bon. Parfait, bébé. »

Magnus tourna sa tête et l’embrassa profondément, s’enfonçant avec un rythme régulier, stimulant. Alec enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le tenant avec force.

Soudainement, s’en était trop pour Magnus. Après des semaines d’abstinence, il sentit son orgasme le consumer. Tremblant et grognant, Magnus remplit Alec. Alec l’enlaça, proche de lui, tout en ondulant ses hanches, cherchant la friction entre leurs estomacs pour atteindre son orgasme.

Sentant le sperme d’Alec recouvrir sa poitrine et son ventre, Magnus roula à côté d’Alec, haletant avec lui.

« Maintenant, on a tous les deux besoins d’une douche, se moqua Alec.

\- Fait vite, chéri, dit Magnus. Les garçons vont se lever tôt. »

 

***

 

Il s’avéra que Rafael et Max se levèrent à une heure pas possible.

À cinq heures et demie, Max sautait sur leur lit.

« Papa ! Dad ! C’est l’heure de se lever ! Père Noël était là. »

Alec s’assit avec un grognement. « Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Il y a des cadeaux ! Plein !

\- D’accord, dit Magnus. Vas-y. On arrive dans une seconde. »

Max sauta hors du lit et courut vers la porte.

« Seulement les chaussettes ! » cria Magnus derrière le garçon de trois ans.

Alec rigola. « Vite, bébé. Ils vont nous tuer si on ne se dépêche pas. »

Avec l’aide de Magnus, Alec enfila un pantalon de survêtement. « Habille-toi. Je vais préparer le café. »

Alec quitta leur chambre et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Max était assis sur le sol, le contenu de sa chaussette éparpillé sur le sol autour de lui. Rafael avait son visage contre le canapé, ses yeux fermés et respirait profondément, calmement.

« Ça va, Rafe ?

\- J’avais pas fini de dormir, se plaignit-il.

\- Max t’a réveillé ?

\- Mmh mmh, répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ouvrir ta chaussette de Noël ? demanda Alec en versant l’eau dans la machine à café.

\- Dans une minute. »

Éclatant de rire, Alec mesura le café, ajouta une pincée de sel et un peu de cannelle dans la préparation du café. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton pour commencer le café, il s’éloigna et s’assit à côté de Rafael.

« Désolé qu’il t’ait réveillé, mec. Il se détendra dans un petit moment.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir les céréales avec la guimauve pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Viens, on va ordonner les cadeaux pour pouvoir les ouvrir. »

Rafael acquiesça. « D’accord. »

Magnus entra dans le salon avec un peignoir bleu et doré sur le dos au-dessus d’un pantalon en soie bleue et un torse nu, ayant l’air frais et reposé.

Faire l’amour pouvait faire ça.

Il embrassa la mâchoire d’Alec et s’éloigna pour s’asseoir à côté de Max sur le sol.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as là, myrtille ? demanda t-il.

\- Des trucs du Père Noël ! s’exclama Max. Il est vraiment sympa. J’aime beaucoup le père Noël ! »

Rigolant, Magnus embrassa le front de Max. « Moi aussi, gamin. » Il regarda Alec. « Le père Noël est un mec plutôt bien. »

Alec sourit en direction de Magnus.

« Allons découvrir ces cadeaux, dit Alec.

\- Ouais ! » cria Max avec excitation.

Magnus se leva et rejoignit Alec au milieu de la salle. Il embrassa son mari avec amour.

« Je t’aime, chéri, dit Magnus.

\- Je t’aime aussi, bébé. Tu n’as aucune idée d’à quel point je suis heureux de t’avoir trouvé.

\- Je pense que je comprends, Alexander. »

Regardant leurs fils déchirer tous les papiers cadeau sous le sapin d’un matin de Noël froid et sombre, Magnus et Alec Lightwood-Bane comprenait le bonheur, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait leur enlever.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le petit one-shot !  
> Je commencerai à poster Vertu Bleue début mai, donc dans environ deux semaines ^^


End file.
